super_smash_bros_memefandomcom-20200216-history
Prefect Lawl Forever
Prefect Lawl Forever is a new game by Joshuakrasinski and TheStarboy, the ladder coming up with the name. Roster TheStarboy's Choose Izuku Midoriya.png|Izuku "Deku" Midoriya (Boku No Hero Academia) Katsuki Bakugo.png|Katsuki Bakugo (Boku No Hero Academia) Shoto Todoroki.png|Shoto Todoroki (Boku No Hero Academia) Stain.png|Hero Killer: Stain (Boku No Hero Academia) Kazuma Kiryu.png|Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) Goro_Majima.png|Goro Majima (Yakuza) TravisTouchdown.png|Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) Jack_Cayman.png|Jack Cayman (Madworld) The_Kusagari.png|The Kusagari (Red Steel) Leon_Kennedy.png|Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) Frank_west.png|Frank West (Dead Rising) Viewtful_Joe.png|Viewiful Joe Morrigan.png|Morrigan (Darkstalkers) Demitri.png|Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) Jedah_Domura.png|Jedah Domura (Darktalkers) Sunset_Overdrive_John.png|John (Sunset Overdrive) Phantom_render.png|Akira Kurusu (Persona 5) Phantom_thief_crow.png|Goro Majina (Persona 5) Gunvolt.png|Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt) Squall-leonhart-01.png|Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy) Soldier76.png|Soldier 76 (Overwatch) 272px-Reaper-portrait.png|Reaper (Overwatch) Sub_Zero.png|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) Raiden_(MB).png|Raiden (Metal Gear) Jin_Kazama.jpg|Jin Kazama (Tekken) Taizo_Hori.png|Taizo Hori (Dug Dig) CUPHEAD.png|Cuphead Bonanza_Bros.png|Bonanza Brother AJ_Styles.png|AJ Styles (WWE) Finn_Balor.png|Finn Balor (WWE) Braun_Strowman.png|Braun Strowman (WWE) Daniel_Bryan.png|Daniel Bryan (WWE) Blake_Belladonna.png|Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Yang_Xiao_Long_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Spider_Man.png|Spider-Man Venom.png|Venom (Spider-Man) Carnage.png|Carnage (Spider-Man) Samurai_Jack.png|Samurai Jack Buttercup1998.png|Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) 4b58a5d47e4a9975fac5ced3d26103a7.gif|Robin (Teen Titans) Starfire.gif|Starfire (Teen Titans) Cyborg.png|Cyborg (Teen Titans) Beast_Boy.png|Beast Boy (Teen Titans) Raven_Teen_Titan.png|Raven (Teen Titans) Slade.png|Slade (Teen Titans) Scott_Pilgrim.png|Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) Ladybug.png|Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug) Cat_Noir.png|Cat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) Aerrow.png|Aerrow (Storm Hawks) Bloom_magic_winx_render_by_bloomsama-d7fxlby.png|Bloom (Winx Club) Danny_Phamton.png|Danny Phantom Rex_Salazar.png|Rex Salazar (Generation Rex) El_Tigre.png|El Tigre Wall-E.png|WALL-E Wreck-it_Ralph.png|Wreck-it Ralph Hiro_and_Baymax.png|Hiro and Baymax (Big Hero Six) Courage.png|Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Chiro.png|Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Dazzle_Novak.jpg|Dazzle Novak (Moonbeam City) Rad_Cunningham.jpg|Rad Cunningham (Moonbeam City) Stan_Marsh.png|Stan Marsh (South Park) Lewis.png|Lewis (Mystery Skull) Ken_Kaneki.png|Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) Eren_Yaeger.png|Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) Josuke_Higashikata.png|Josuke Higashikata (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) Issei_Hyoudou.png|Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DXD) Panty_Anarchy.png|Panty Anarchy (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) Stocking_Anarchy.png|Stocking Anarchy (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) Ryuko_Matoi.png|Ryuko Matoi (Kill La Kill) Asta.png|Asta (Black Clover) Yuno.png|Yuno (Black Clover) Inuyasha.png|Inuyasha Tekkaman_Blade.png|Tekkeman Blade Yusei_Fudo.png|Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) Jack_Atlas.png|Jack Atlas (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) Josh's Choose danger mouse.jpg|dangermouse Megavolt.jpg|megavolt (darkwing duck) Protoman.jpg|protoman (megaman) Ace the bathound.jpg|ace the bathound (dc comics) Polly esther.jpg|polly esther (samurai pizza cats) Roger rabbit.jpg|roger rabbit (disney) Bunea girl.jpg|bunea girl (mucha lucha) Music man.png|music man (freddy's fazbear's pizzeria simulator) Saitama.jpg|saitama (one punch man) Thomas Tank Engine 1.JPG|thomas the tank engine (thomas and friends) Gavião Negro.png|hawkman (dc comics) larryboy.jpg|larryboy (veggietales) chip hazzar.jpg|chip hazzard (small soldiers) zidgel.jpg|zidgel ( 3 2 1 penguins) squidward tentacles.jpg|squidward tentacles (spongebob squarepants) segata sanshiro.jpg|segata sanshiro (sega saturn) sonic the hedgehog.png|sonia the hedgehog (sonic underground) quailman.jpg|quailman (disney) mr.clean.jpg|mr.clean (mr.clean products) shaquielle o neal.jpg|shaquielle o neal (real life) felicia.jpg|felicia (darkstalkers) oscar the grouch.jpg|oscar the grouch (sesame street) big the cat.jpg|big the cat (sonic) mighty and ray.jpg|mighty and ray (sonic) metal sonic.jpg|metal sonic (sonic) godzilla.jpg|godzilla slappy.jpg|slappy (goosebumps) ninjor.jpg|ninjor (Power rangers) adventure mangle.jpg|adventure mangle (fnafworld) skipper.jpg|skipper (Madagascar) lego joker.jpg|lego joker (the lego batman movie) the music meister.jpg|the music meister (batman: the brave and the bold) ice king.jpg|ice king (adventure time) reboot lion-o.jpg|reboot lion-o (thundercats reboot) shrek.jpg|shrek bunny enid.jpg|bunny enid (Ok ko) the bunny.jpg|the bunny(wwe) mermaid man.jpg|mermaidman (spongebob) barnacle.jpg|barnacle boy (spongebob) lincoln loud.jpg|lincoln loud (the loud house) jasper.jpg|jasper (steven universe) jasper t jowls.jpg|jasper t jowls (chuck e cheese's) bubble bass.jpg|bubble bass (spongebob) mecha sally.jpg|mecha sally (sonic) fiona fox.jpg|fiona fox (sonic) mr.tickle.jpg|mr.tickle (mr.men) sonny bridges.jpg|sonny bridges (class of 3000) mystique sonia.jpg|mystique sonia (hero:108) blythe baxter.jpg|blythe baxters (Littlest petshop) rocket racoon.jpg|rocket racoon (Marvel) juarez.jpg|juarez (disney) Renamon.jpg|renamon (digimon) Pauline.jpg|pauline (super mario odyssey) Bad boxart megaman.jpg|bad boxart megaman (street fighter x tekken) the spy.jpg|the spy (team fortress 2) adventure funtime foxy.jpg|adventure funtime foxy (fnafworld) yin and yang.jpg|yin and yang (yin yang yo) peter pan.jpg|peter pan (disney) bean the dynamite.jpg|bean the dynamite (sonic the hedgehog) werehog sonic.jpg|werehog sonic (sonic the hedgehog) Undyne.jpg|undyne (undertale) Simon's cat.jpg|simon's cat (youtube) Zero.jpg|zero (Megaman x) Cute luigi.jpg|cute luigi (youtube) Cute mario.jpg|cute mario (youtube) Webby vanderquack.jpg|webby vanderquack (ducktales) mappy.jpg|mappy (famicom) splatter pheonix.jpg|splatter pheonix (disney) bushroot.jpg|bushroot (disney) princess bubblegum.jpg|princess bubblegum (adventure time) marceline.jpg|marceline (adventure time) flame princess.jpg|flame princess (adventure time) lola bunny.jpg|lola bunny (Looney tunes) pheonix wright.jpg|pheonix wright (ace:attorney) nack the weseal.jpg|nack the weasel (sonic) Assist Trophies TheStarboy's Choose Ochaco_Costume.png|Ochako Uranaka (Boku No Hero Academia) Himiko_Toga_Villain_Costume_Profile.png|Himoko Toga (Boku No Hero Academia) Miracle_Johnson.jpg|Miracle Johnson (Yakuza) Bad_Man.jpg|Bad Man (No More Heroes) Von_Twirlenkiller.jpg|Von Twirlenkiller (Madworld) Merchart.png|Merchart (Resident Evil) Adam_Macintyre.png|Adam MacIntyre (Dead Rising) Sexy_Silvia.png|Sexy Silvia (Viewtiful Joe) BBHood.png|Baby Bonnie Hood (Darkstalkers) Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Q-Bee.png|Q-Bee (Darkstalkers) Morgana.png|Morgana (Persona 5) Copen.png|Copen (Azure Striker Gunvolt) Rinoa_Heartilly.png|Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy) Mercy.png|Mercy (Overwatch) $.png|Reinhardt (Overwatch) MK10_Frost.png|Frost (Mortal Kombat) Blade_Wolf.jpg|Blade Wolf (Metal Gear) Combot.jpg|thumb|Combot (Tekken) Toby_Masuyo.jpg|Masuyo Tobi (Baraduke/Dig Dug) Cala_Maria.png|Cala Maria (Cuphead) Kane.png|Kane (WWE) Elias.png|Elias (WWE) James_Ellsworth.png|James Ellsworth (WWE) Adam_Taurus.png|Adam Taurus (RWBY) Peter_Porker_(Earth-25).png|Spider-Ham (Spider-Man) The_Ninja.png|The Ninja (Samurai Jack) Bunny_PPG.jpg|Bunny (Powerpuff Girls) Freak_Control.jpg|Control Freak (Teen Titans) X_Red_X.jpg|Red X (Teen Titans) Knives_Chau.png|Knives Chau (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) Stormy_Render.png|Stormy Weather (Miraculous Ladybug) Master_Cyclonis.jpg|Master Cyclonis (Storm Hawks) Stella.png|Stella (Winx Club) S01e03_Box_Ghost_arms_wide.png|The Box Ghost (Danny Phantom) Agent_Six.jpg|Agent Six (Generation Rex) Sartana_of_the_Dead.jpg|Sartana of the Dead (El Tigre) M.O..png|M.O. (WALL-E) Fix_it_Felix_Jr.jpg|Fix-it Felix (Wreck-it Ralph) Globby.png|Globby (Big Hero Six) Eustace2.jpg|Eustace Briggs (Courage) Jinmay.jpg|Jinmay (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Shiromori.png|Shiromori (Mystery Skull) Butters_Stotch.png|Butters Stotch (South Park) Juuzou_anime_design_front_view.png|Juuzou Suzuya (Tokyo Ghoul) Mikasa_Ackerman.png|Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) Rohan_Kishibe.png|Rohan Kishibe (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) Brief.png|Brief (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) Mako_Mankanshoku.png|Mako Mankanshoku (Kill La Kill) Sister_Lily.png|Sister Lily (Black Clover) Shippo.jpg|Shippo (Inuyasha) Crow_Hogan.png|Crow Hogan (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) 2_by_strunton-dbomwo9.png|Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier) Menu_art_m.png|Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) Snake_Eyes.gif|Snake Eyes (G.I. Joe) Golden_Darkness.png|Golden Darkness (To-Love-Ru) Midbus.png|Midbus (Mario) Nabbit.jpg|Nabbit (Mario) Adeleine.png|Adeleine (Kirby) Sheep_Man.gif|Sheep Man (Mega Man) Akuma.jpg|Akuma (Street Fighter) The_Guy.jpg|The Guy (Disturbed) LightYagami.png|Light Yagami (Death Note) Jelly_Kid.png|Jelly Kid (Barvest Warriors) Chifusa_Manyuu.png|Chifusa Manyuu (Manyū Hiken-chō) Beats.png|Beats (Jef Set Radio) Mr._Domino.jpg|Mr. Domino (Nobody Can Stop Mr. Domino) Yung_Venuz.png|Yung Venuz (Nuclear Throne) Pagan_Min.png|Pagan Min (Far Cry 4) Moemon_Weedle.png|Weedle (Moemon) Kanna_Kamui.png|Kanna Kamui (Miss Kibayashi's Dragon Maid) Suu_the_Smile.jpg|Suu the Slime (Monster Musume) 648Meloetta.png|Meloetta (Pokemon) Carmelita_Fox.png|Carmlita Fox (Sly Cooper) Broom.png|Junior (Baldi's Basic) Kawaii_Kun.png|Kawaii Kun (Mister Potatoe's Adventure) Torgo.jpg|Torgo (Manos: The Hands of Fate) Da_Cheese.png|Da Cheese (Rocko Modern Life) Clifford.png|Clifford the Big Red Dog The_Yeti.jpg|The Yeti (WCW) Josh's Choose Snakeman.jpg|snakeman Quackerjack.jpg|quackerjack Percy.jpg|percy Penfold.jpg|ernest penfold Maskdog.jpg|masked dog Helpy.jpg|helpy Hawkgirl.jpg|hawkgirl Emperor fred.jpg|emepror fred Benny the cab.jpg|benny the cab Batman.jpg|batman generic penguin.jpg|generic penguin the roadrunner.jpg|the roadrunner brick bazooka.jpg|brick bazooka kevin.jpg|kevin gary the snail.jpg|gary the snail manic the hedgehog.jpg|manic the hedgehog daytona usa car.jpg|daytona usa car porkchop.jpg|porkchop swiffer sweeper.jpg|swiffer sweeper lebron james.jpg|lebron james jon taliban.jpg|jon taliban slimey the worm.jpg|slimey the worm froggy.jpg|froggy heavy and bomb.jpg|heavy and bomb metal knuckles.jpg|metal knuckles rodan.jpg|rodan the haunted mask.jpg|the haunted mask the falcon zord.jpg|the falcon zord old man consequences.jpg|old man consequences private.jpg|private lego bane.jpg|lego bane matches malone.jpg|matches malone gunther.jpg|gunther reboot snarf.jpg|reboot snarf donkey.jpg|donkey aku aku.jpg|aku aku adam rose.jpg|adam rose manray.jpg|manray the dirty bubble.jpg|the dirty bubble lori loud.jpg|lori loud peridot.jpg|peridot helen henny.jpg|helen henny fred the fish.jpg|fred the fish tails doll.jpg|tails doll buns rabbot.jpg|buns rabbot Mr.strong.jpg|mr.strong philly phill.jpg|philly phill jump ghostface.jpg|jumpy ghostface penny linh.jpg|penny ling groot.jpg|groot mooch.jpg|mooch impmon.jpg|impmon cappy.jpg|cappy pacman and mokujin.jpg|pacman and mokujin the heavy.jpg|the heavy lolbit.jpg|lolbit yuck.jpg|yuck tinkerbell.jpg|tinkerbell bark the polar bear.jpg|bark the polar bear chip.jpg|chip alphys.jpg|alphys the kitten.jpg|the kitten plush jack skellington.jpg|plush jack skellington plush mickey.jpg|plush mickey ms.beakley.png|mrs.beakley sigma.jpg|sigma goro.jpg|goro the liquidator.jpg|the liquidator launchpad mcquack.jpg|launchpad mcquack Lumpy space princess.jpg|lumpy space princess ice king.jpg|ice king Flam king.jpg|flame king nawt.jpg|nawt maya fey.jpg|maya fey nic the weseal.jpg|nic the weasel Stages TheStarboy's Choose Sports_Festival_Stadium_(Anime).png|Sport Fesival Stadium (Boku No Hero Academia) Hosu_City.png|Hosu City (Boku No Hero Acaemia) Coliseum.jpg|Underground Coliseum (Yakuza) CABARET.jpg|Grand Cabaret (Yakuza) MotelNOMOREHEROES.jpg|Motal NO MORE HEROES (No More Heroes) Death_Watch.png|Death Watch (Madworld) Caldera.png|Caldera (Red Steel) The_Village.jpg|The Village (Resident Evil) Willamette_Mall.jpg|Willamette Mall (Dead Rising) Movieland.png|Movieland (Viewtiful Joe) Scotland.jpg|Scotland (Darkstalkers) Fetus_of_God.jpg|Fetus of God (Darkstalkers) FizzCo_Radio_Tower.png|FizzCo Radio Tower (Sunset Overdrive) SaeCasino.png|Niijima's Palace, The Casino of Envy (Persona 5) ShidoPalace1.png|Shido's Palace, The Cruise of Pride (Persona 5) Data_Facility.png|Data Facility (Azure Striker Gunvolt) Balamb_Garden_Area_4.jpg|Balamb Garden (Final Fantasy) Route66.png|Route 66 (Overwatch) Hollywood.jpg|Hollywood (Overwatch) Lin_Kuei_Temple.png|Lin Kuei Temple (Mortal Kombat) Abkhazia.png|Abkhazia (Metal Gear) Shadow_Moses_Incident.png|Shadow Moses Incident (Metal Gear/Smash Bros) Brimstone_And_Fire.png|Brimstone and Fire (Tekken) The_Underground.png|The Underground (Dig Dug) Dice_card_attack.jpg|All Bet Are Off! (Cuphead) Rooftop_Heist.png|Rooftop Heist (Bonanza Bros.) WrestleMania_34.jpg|Wrestlemania 34 (WWE) Greatest_Royal_Rumble.jpg|Greatest Royal Rumble (WWE) Black_Cargo_Train.png|Black Cargo Train (RWBY) Yang2.png|Junior's Club (RWBY) Daily_Bugle.jpg|Daily's Bugle (Spider-Man) Maximum_Mayhem.png|Maximum Mayhem (Spider-Man/MUGEN) Future_City.png|Future City (Samurai Jack) Skyline.jpg|City of Townville (Powerpuff Girls) Titans_tower.jpg|Titan Tower (Teen Titans) The_End.jpg|The End (Teen Titans) Lee's Palace.png|Lee's Palace (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) Paris.png|Paris (Miraculous Ladybug) Motorcycleplanes.jpg|Conder (Storm Hawks) Alfea.png|Alfea (Winx Club) Abysus2_(1).png|Abysus (Generation Rex) Ghost_Zone.png|Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) Miracle_City.png|Miracle City (El Tigre) Incinerator.jpg|Incinerator (WALL-E) Wreck-It_Ralph_Game.jpg|Fix-it Felix Jr. (Wreck-it Ralph) San_Fransokyo.jpg|San Fransokyo (Big Hero Six) Nowhere.png|Nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Shuggazoom_City_2.jpg|Shuggazoom City (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Moonbase_City.jpg|Moonbeam City Lewis_Mansion.png|Lewis's Mansion (Mystery Shark) South_park.png|South Park Colorado Tokyo_Ghoul_-_11_-_Large_01.jpg|Jason's Torture Chamber (Tokyo Ghoul) Shiganshina.png|Shiganshina (Attack On Titan) Morioh.jpg|Morioh (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) Kuoh_Academy.png|Kouh Academy (Highschool DXD) Daten_City.jpg|Daten City (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) Honnoji_Academy.jpg|Honnoji Academy (Kill La Kill) A_demon_remains_outside_of_Hage.png|Demon's Retain (Black Clover) Higurashi_Shrine.jpg|Higurashi Shrine (Inuyasha) Orbital_Ring_Systems_Cargo_Bay_(Tekkaman_Blade).png|Orbital Ring System Cargo Bay (Tekkaman) Stadium-WC11.png|World Racing Grand Prix (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) Crazybus.jpg|Crazybus Ultimate_X.jpg|Ultimate X (TNA) Casa_Parabisio.jpg|Casa Parabisio (Dan Vs.) Tetris_Stage.jpg|Tetris MushroomKingdom64.jpg|Mushroom Kingdom (Smash Bros. 64) Kongo_Jungle.png|Kongo Jungle (Smash Bros. 64) Cosmic-Coaster.jpg|Cosmic Coaster Gates_of_CarnEvil.jpg|CareEvil Fourside.png|Fourside (Earthbound) Franzea.jpg|Franzea (Loco Roco) 1394410024_207060996.jpg|Garry's Mall (Gmod) TF2_Mario_Kart_Map.jpg|TF2 Mario's Kart Map (Gmod) Mute_City.jpg|Mute City (F-Zero/Smash Bros) S3l1-1-.jpg|Olmec's Temple (Legend of the Hidden Temple) Josh's Choose Hall of justice.jpg|hall of justice The island of sodor.jpg|island of sodor The office.jpg|the office Z city.jpg|z city Pizza cat resatarunt.png|pizza cats restaraunt Toontown.jpg|toontown Gotham city.jpg|gotham city Protoman's castle.jpg|protoman's castle wrestling ring.jpg|wrestling ring bumblyburg.jpg|bumblyburg green hill zone.jpg|green hill zone the krusty krab.jpg|the krusty krab the inner child.jpg|the inner child the penguin's ship.jpg|the penguin's ship squidward's house.jpg|squidward's house game and watch.jpg|game and watch disneyland.jpg|disneyland toys r us.jpg|toys r us sega hq.jpg|sega hq robotropolis.png|robottropolis honker burger.jpg|honker burger mr.clean magic eraser.jpg|mr.clean magic eraser nba court.jpg|nba court felicia's stage.jpg|felicia's stage sesame street.jpg|sesame street station square.jpg|station square chemical plat.jpg|chemical plant eggman's lab.jpg|eggman's lab tokyo japan.jpg|tokyo japan horrorland.jpg|horrorland the comman center.jpg|the command center fazbear hills.jpg|fazbear hills the central park zoo.jpg|the central park zoo lego gotham city.jpg|lego gotham city brave and the bold gotham.jpg|brave and the bold gotham city ice kingdom.jpg|ice kingdom thundercats lair.jpg|thundercats lair shrek's swamp.jpg|shrek's swamp lakewood plaza turbo.jpg|lakewood plaza turbo mondayy night raw.jpg|monday night raw the mermalair.jpg|the mermalair shady shoals rest home.jpg|shady shoals resthome beach city.jpg|beach city the loud family home.jpg|the loud family home chuch e cheese's.jpg|chuck e cheeses near mint comics.jpg|near mint comic books eggman's ship.jpg|eggman's ship the no zone.jpg|the no zone dillydale.jpg|dillydale westley school for preforming arts.png|westley school for preforming arts big green.png|big green littlest petshop.jpg|littlest petshop klyntar.jpg|klyntar the pet shop.jpg|the petshop digital world.jpg|digital world new donk city.jpg|new donk city antartica.png|antartica red team base.jpg|red team base lillygear lake.jpg|lillygear lake woo foo dojo.jpg|woo foo dojo neverland.jpg|neverland the death egg.jpg|the death egg eggmanland.jpg|eggmanland undyne's house.png|undyne's house simon's cat facebook cover.jpg|simon's cat youtube cover cute mario bros youtube cover.jpg|cute mario bros youtube icon mushroom kingdom.jpg|mushroom kingdom mcduck manor.jpg|mcduck manor scrooge's moneybin.jpg|scrooge's moneybin zero space.png|zero space boxing ring.jpg|boxing ring hell's kitchen.jpg|hell's kitchen goro's mansion.jpg|goro's mansion st.canard national history museum.jpg|st, canard museum of natural history negaduck's stage.jpg|negaduck's stage candy kingdom.jpg|candy kingdom marceline's house.jpg|marceline's house flame kingdom.jpg|flame kingdom moron mountain.jpg|moron mountain the courtroom.jpg|the courtroom Announcer TheStarboy's Choose Present Mic.png|Present Mic (Boku No Hero Academia) Commander_Kahn.jpg|Commander Kahn (Elite Beats Agent) TOM.png|TOM (Toonami) Space_ghost.jpg|Space Ghost Moltar.png|Moltar (Space Ghost) Lawler_ross.jpg|Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jim Ross (WWE) Mauro-ranallo_Mauro_Ranallo_bio--cf41d17b53399a9228ec159c9d8b20e0.jpg|Mauro Ranallo (WWE) Garterbeltb.png|Garterbelt (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) No-more-heroes-2-screens-20090810093229299.jpg|Sylvia Crystal (No More Heroes) Hawk_Moth_Square.png|Hawk Moth (Miraculous Ladybug) TripleJJJ.jpg|J. Jones Jameson (Spider-Man) Dan_VS.png|Dan Vs. Legends-of-the-hidden-temple.png|Olmec (Legend of the Hidden Temple) MCBallyhoo and Big Top.PNG|MC Ballyhoo and Big Top (Mario) Hey_Chef.png|Chef (South Park) Monokuma_Illustration.png|Monokuma (Danganronpa) AUTO.png|AUTO (WALL-E) Septimus.png|Septimus (Elder Scroll) Umlaut.png|Umlaut (CarnEvil) Chuggaconroy.jpg|Chuggaconroy MC.jpg|MC (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) Josh's Choose Glados.jpg|glados josh matthews.jpg|josh matthews celebrity deathmatch.jpg|johnny gomez perch perkins.jpg|perch perkins morgan freeman.jpg|morgan freeman casey kasem.jpg|casey kasem mike the tv.jpg|mike the tv trixie triangle.jpg|trixie triangle tom bergeron.jpg|tom bergeron kent brockman.jpg|kent brockman mayor goodway.jpg|mayor goodway micheal cole.jpg|micheal cole the announcer.jpg|the announcer johnny elaine.jpg|johnny elaine ben plotz.jpg|ben plotz cosmo royale.jpg|cosmo royale tournament announcer.jpg|tournament announcer tyrone king.jpg|tyrone king louden noxious.jpg|louden noxious beav wallace.jpg|beav wallace marcie.jpg|marcie Bosses TheStarboy's Choose Nomu.png|Nomu (Boku No Hero Academia) Daisaku_Kuze.png|Daisuku Kuze (Yakuza) Matt_Helms.jpg|Matt Helms (No More Heroes) Shogun_Kokushimusou.jpg|Shogun Kokushimsou (Madworld) Shinjiro.png|Shinjiro (Red Steel 2) TheReaper.jpg|The Reaper (Persona) Ultimecia.png|Ultimecia (Final Fantasy) Brother_Blood.png|Brother Blood (Teen Titans) Valtor.png|Valtor (Winx Club) Vald_Plasmius.png|Vald Plasmius (Danny Phantom) WALL-A.png|WALL-A (WALL-E) King_Candy_Cybug.jpg|King Cand Cybug "Turbo" (Wreck-it Ralph) King_Ramses.jpg|King Ramses (Courage) Jason.png|Yakumo Oomori "Jason" (Tokyo Ghoul) Armored_Titan.png|Armored Titan (Attack On Titan) Kosaku_Kawajiri.png|Kosaku Kawajiri (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) Nui_Harime.jpg|Nui Harime (Kill La Kill) Sesshōmaru.png|Sesshōmaru (Inuyasha) Josh's Choose Anti scosmo.jpg|anti cosmo master hand.jpg|master hand king kong.jpg|king kong perfect chaos.jpg|perfect chaos the phantom blot.jpg|the phantom blot bill cipher.jpg|bill cipher evil gonzo.jpg|evil gonzo him.jpg|him mega negaduck.jpg|mega negaduck springtrap.jpg|springtrap super shredder.jpg|super shredder the skeleton king.jpg|the skeleton king whispy wood.jpg|whipsy woods zalgo.jpg|zalgo aku.jpg|aku destroyah.jpg|destroyah tabuu.jpg|tabuu big willy.png|big willy